DJ Set - 2006-02-01 Bassrush Funktion Wednesdays Vanguard Los Angeles US
Introduction DJ Set played by El Hornet at the Vanguard Club in Los Angeles, US for the Bassrush hosted Funktion Wednesdays opening event, videocasted by DNBTV. Vocal performance provided by MC Skibadee & an unidentified local MC. The set was played between 12:00PM and 2:00 AM. Despite the video streamed by DNBTV being online for a while, it's managed to escape from archival and currently is unavailable. Photos of the event can be viewed here. Contains the following Pendulum related tracks: *0:18: Pendulum - Distress Signal *1:54: Pendulum - Blood Sugar (2005 August Version) *3:53: Pendulum - Slam *6:17: Ed Rush & Optical - Bacteria (Pendulum Remix) *17:05: Pendulum - The Terminal (cut off) *18:27: Pendulum & Freestylers - Fasten Your Seatbelt (being mixed out of) *18:28: Pendulum & Fresh - Tarantula ft. MC Spyda & Tenor Fly *20:24: Pendulum - Hold Your Colour (2005 August VIP Mix) *22:05: Pendulum - Hold Your Colour (2006 January 'Bi-Polar Mix' Version) *24:15: The Prodigy - Voodoo People (Pendulum Remix) *1:05:51: Pendulum - Still Grey Tracklist Retreived from dnb.in.ua. # Pendulum-Distress Signal # Pendulum-Blood Sugar # Pendulum-Slam # Ed Rush & Optical-Bacteria (Pendulum Remix) # State Of Mind-Paint The Walls Black # Subfocus-Flamenco # Calyx + Teebee - Quest '' # ''Pendulum-Terminal # Pendulum - Tarantula # Pendulum - Hold your Colours # Pendulum - Hold your Colours (bi-polar) # Prodigy - Voodoo People (Pendulum rmx) # ??? # ??? # The Cure - Close to Me # ??? # Kryptic Minds & Leon Switch-More Like You (Unknown Error Rmx) # ??? # ??? # ??? # Hive, Gridlok, D-Bridge, Break & Silent Witness - Standing Room Only # ??? # Pendulum - ??? # ??? # Pendulum - ??? # ??? # ??? # Pendulum - Still Grey # Pendulum - ??? # Noisia ??? # DSL and Kaos - Barrier Break (Infiltrata + Hochi rmx) # Chase & Status - ??? # Prolix & Nocturnal - ??? # Pendulum - Streamline Help us fill the blanks if you've heard the songs before! Audio YouTube Link MediaFire MP3 *Bitrate: 256 KB/s *File Size: 135 MB *Length: 1:14:41 *Frequency Range Peak: 13.2 kHz *Comment: Constant loud MCing, moderality transcoded audio (which otherwise would be of decent quality). Photos Gallery retreived from the 'Pendulum and Hazen @ Funktion - February 1, 2006' photo album from Rukes' website. vanguard3 021.jpg vanguard3 022.jpg vanguard3 023.jpg vanguard3 024.jpg vanguard3 025.jpg vanguard3 026.jpg vanguard3 027.jpg vanguard3 029.jpg vanguard3 030.jpg vanguard3 031.jpg vanguard3 032.jpg vanguard3 033.jpg vanguard3 034.jpg vanguard3 035.jpg vanguard3 036.jpg vanguard3 037.jpg vanguard3 038.jpg vanguard3 039.jpg vanguard3 040.jpg vanguard3 041.jpg vanguard3 042.jpg vanguard3 043.jpg vanguard3 044.jpg vanguard3 045.jpg vanguard3 046.jpg vanguard3 047.jpg vanguard3 048.jpg vanguard3 049.jpg vanguard3 050.jpg vanguard3 051.jpg vanguard3 052.jpg vanguard3 054.jpg vanguard3 055.jpg vanguard3 056.jpg vanguard3 057.jpg vanguard3 058.jpg vanguard3 059.jpg vanguard3 060.jpg vanguard3 061.jpg vanguard3 062.jpg vanguard3 063.jpg vanguard3 064.jpg vanguard3 065.jpg vanguard3 066.jpg vanguard3 067.jpg vanguard3 068.jpg vanguard3 069.jpg vanguard3 070.jpg vanguard3 071.jpg vanguard3 075.jpg vanguard3 076.jpg vanguard3 077.jpg